The Storm Ninja
by autumini
Summary: Maro is an important member of the Akatsuki: the info broker. She has had a very twisted past. Starting from being the apprentice of Orochimauru, to being the daughter of Kakashi, to being a self experiment. Not to mention that she is engaged to a person she hasn't seen in ten years: Sasuke Uchiha. She is the heart of the akatsuki, knowing everybody's story. This is hers.
1. intro

Maro is an important member of the Akatsuki: the info broker. She has had a very twisted past. Starting from being the apprentice of Orochimauru, to being the daughter of Kakashi, to being a self experiment. Not to mention that she is engaged to a person she hasn't seen in ten years: Sasuke Uchiha. She is the heart of the akatsuki, knowing everybody's story. Yet only two people in the organization even know her gender. This is her story.

**A/N This is a Naruto fanfic. It takes place during the end of the pause between Naruto and Naruto Shippuden but leads into Naruto Shippuden time. I do not own Naruto but the oc, Maro, is all mine. This story will be posted on other sites so do not be alarmed if you see it somewhere else.**


	2. The Ingrediants of a Storm!

"UHG!" i scream in frustration.

I look at the kunai that is embedded halfway in the tree.

"Damnit!"

"Maro! Calm down man! Its just one damn jutsu! There's no need to get mad just because you don't get it within the first day," Hidan yells from his place in a tree.

I point the kunai at him and shoot it off. Just as it reaches an inch from his face i turn it into water and it falls to the ground.

"MARO WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?! YOU COULD HAVE JUST KILLED ME!"

"Or just make you piss your pants with fear. You shouldn't even worry you're immortal."

"Who knows! you and your voodo shit might have found a loop hole or something."

I smirk and turn back to the tree. I pull out another kunai knife and turn it in my hand.

"He's right Maro, give it a rest will ya? I'm getting tired!"

"Who said you had to stay and watch Diedara?"

"My interests."

I turn around. The entire Akatsuki is watching me, even Kakazu is taking small glances.

"Well i didn't tell you that you had to watch. I'll stop when I want to. If you have a problem with that, deal with it."

"You are such a little brat."

"I am fifteen."

"As I said. Little."

I chuckle. I am the youngest member of the akatsuki. I joined with orochimauru when i was ten.

Ill tell you more about my experiences with orochimauru later. Now isn't a good time.

I run my chakra over the blade and try to focus.

It shoots out of my palm.

The kunai gets a little deeper in the tree but doesn't clear it completely.

"Damnit!"

Itatchi glares at me, "watch your language, little sibling."

I drop my head. No i am not really Itatchi's little sibling. He just calls me that and acts like i am. He actually has reason behind it though.

But ill tell you more about that later.

"Sorry itatchi."

He simply nods and continues observing.

Tobi is sitting the closest to me. Hes on a rock about ten feet away. He is one of the two people that im closest to in the akatsuki. Because he can be just as random as i can.

He turns to look at me, "You're getting closer Maro!"

I smile.

Diedara jumps down and puts his hand on my shoulder, "maybe you should drop this. It might be to much for you. I mean, this will be your third chakra nature. Maybe you just aren't powerful enough yet."

I glare at him the turn away. I focus my chakra on the blade and imagine the change in nature. After a second i let it launch out of my hand.

The kunai breaks through the tree, the one behind it and is embedded halfway into a rock.

I turn back to look at him, "Not powerful enough yet, hmm?"

"You know i was just setting off the fuse right?"

"Pyromaniac."

"Nerd."

"There's a huge difference between being an info broker and a nerd. thank you very much."

He just smirks and walks away, "duck."

"Duck?"

Suddenly i am tackled by an overly excited tobi.

"YOU DID IT YOU DID IT YOU DID IT!"

"Yes tobi, that's nice. now will you please get off of me so i can breathe?"

"Oh! yeah sorry!"

He stands up and pulls me up, hugging me just as tight as before.

I push him off.

Itatchi walks by, "nice job little sibling."

I bow and he walks away.

Normally Hidan would be by to congratulate me on the achievement but he must still be mad at me.

Typical.

I see pein look at me. His eyes the same cold look he wore the day that he asked me and orochimauru to join the akatsuki. He walks away not giving me a second glance.

He never talks to me unless hes either asking for information, asking me to get information, or telling me not to get into a fight.

God he knows how to push my buttons.

I go to get my kunai from out of the tree and slip them in my pouch.

So now i have lightning, water and wind chakra, huh? All the ingredients for a storm.

Orochimauru guessed correctly.

I walk towards a nearby lake and sit down at the edge of a rock.

My name is Maro. And in the akatsuki i am a boy. but, i am really a girl. Only me, itatchi and deidara know. Itatchi knew from a long time ago. But don't ask how deidara found out. It is extremely awkward.

Yeah. I'll leave it to your sick twisted imaginations to find out.

Pervs.

Anyway, I am the youngest member of the Akatsuki, oorochimauru's old apprentice, and deidara and tobi's best friend.

I know alot about everybody in the Akatsuki.

I know why pein wants power.

I know conans secret.

I know what sasori looks like.

I know about kisames family.

I know zetsu has multiple personality disorder. (**A/N had to XD)**

I know why Kakazu is so greedy.

I know about what Itatchi did.

I know why Deidara joined the Akatsuki.

And I have seen Tobi's real face.

But the totally screwed up part of it all is that only two of them even know my freaking gender!

I close my eyes and see a bunch of information race through my mind. I need to refresh it soon. I haven't gone out in a while. And lately I've been aching for a fight.

Just bickering with Hidan, isn't cutting it.

Suddenly, something jumps over me and splashes into the water.

I get wet.

"DEIDARA!"

He bursts out laughing and i push his head down in the water.

"No dunking!"

I turn around to see a giggling tobi.

I smile, "morons."

"Well tats not a nice thing to say Maro!" Tobi pouts.

"I'm just messing with you."

"I know."

For an hour we just sit around and talk, Deidara occasionally splashing us with water and tobi randomly pissing him off and me smacking them on the back of the head each time.

"So," i look at the two of them, "you guys wanna stay at my place tonight?"

They both nod and we head off towards my place.


	3. Tobi's Favorite Number: Triangle!

"So Maro, now you have mastered wind chakra as well, right?" tobi asks.

"Yes."

"But I thought wind chakra was extremely rare."

"it is."

"Well everything is rare about you, i suppose."

"pardon?"

"well, you are only fifteen and a member of the akatsuki, you have three chakra natures, nobody but you knows your bloodline, you are an info broker that works in a violent field, and to top all of that off there's that weird kekkai genki of yours."

"so whats wrong with any of that?"

"I'm just saying that you aren't normal. Not that that's a negative or anything but it just makes me curious... do you know anything i don't know about maro deidara?

He shakes his head no, even though he does. He knows that I'm a girl. but that's probably not the kind of information that tobi was talking about. other than my gender, deidara is just as much in the dark about me as tobi is.

They dont even know who taught me.

"Who knows! You might even master fire and earth chakra!"

I shake my head, "I'm not an earth kinda person. and fire doesn't like working with me either. I'm a storm ninja. I've now acquired all the natures that i want. now i can finally develop my ninjutsu."

"So you aren't going to use your genjutsu anymore?"

"of coarse I'm still gonna use my genjutsu. but even my genjutsu is related to my chakra nature."

"wha-?"

"all of my jutsu are nature related. its how I'm hot wired. since birth I've been strange when it comes to nature."

"Like how?"

"okay, for example, one time when i was three years old being trained by master-... my first master, i got extremely angry because i couldn't learn a taijutsu. that's when it happened. i started screaming at him and yelling. at that moment a storm blew in out of nowhere. and when i started to do a simple shadow clone, bolts of lightning formed over head and danced on the ground around me. unaware to me and my master, some other ninja were watching us. word spread that i held the power over storms. and they were right. i was born as something very little unlike a jingourikee. Inside me was a storm so great that it had to be sealed away, just as the nine tailed fox had. and that's how all my jutsu works. my genjutsu is just the emotions of a deadly storm."

"So all you do is rely on another monsters power? isnt that cheating?"

"no. not at all. how do i put this?... if we were looking at it as a tailed beast and a host... i would be the tailed beast."

his eyes widen.

"you see, I'm not just a host to an unstoppable monster... I am the original monster."

they both are silent. i never really told the akatsuki that but its not one of my big secrets. anybody in the hidden leaf village knows about it. the rumor that is. as soon as it got to the hokage he told everyone that the information was not true. i was kept a secret from everyone. but the kids of the village didn't let it go as a rumor. they avoided me. they were afraid of me. all except for a few...

"Maro, we're here."

i look up to see a smiling deidara and a fidgety tobi pulling on my arm.

"Come on lets goooo! its cold out here!"

I smile. they aren't showing their surprise but i can tell that that threw them off a bit. that's the first time I've ever talked about my past to them. but I'm glad they are trying to hide their surprise.

"you two are always in such a hurry." i grab the key from under the mat and unlock the door. they both rush past me and claim a seat on the couch.

"weirdos."

i head to the fireplace and start up the fire, then head to the kitchen and chuck some hot dogs at deidara and tobi.

they look at me strangly.

"dinner. you guys can cook some hot dogs in the fire place. I'm not hungry. ill be on the roof."

I walk past them and up the stairs to the attic. i climb out of the window and onto the rooftop. dangling my feet off the side.

i bring my hands up and look at my gloves.

the right one has a crossed out leaf village symbol.

the left has a crossed out sound village symbol.

i spent the first eight years of my life as a leaf village shinobi. then as a sound ninja for the next five. I've been a member of the akatsuki for three years. i was a member as a sound ninja the first year. but now I'm just an akatsuki.

i hear footsteps behind me. i guess they finished eating.

they both sit on either side of me.

it stays silent for a little while.

Deidara looks at me, "look maro, its not a big deal okay."

"i know. now you just might not see me the same way."

"maro, just because you are a mons-"

he covers his mouth quick.

"i told you, its not a big deal. I've dealt with who i am my entire life. I'm used to people being afraid of me."

"you shouldnt be."

"like that changes anything? even back then i was treated like a monster. heh, i was even treated worse than the jingorikees."

"you cant be serious."

"deidara. I'm not just a single monster. I'm the storm. I'm the rage within the monster. I'm its thoughts. its emotions. not just one. but billions. I'm the storm dwelling within every single person on earth. and I'm the real thing. not just the embodiment of it."

he gets quiet.

tobi pulls on my arm, "maroooooo! can i see your kekkai genki? pleaseeeeee?"

"Why?"

"cause its so coool!"

"... fine."

"Yay!"

i close my eyes and pull up my goggles.

"tiyatsugan!"

my eyes flash open. they are a bright neon green with a black ring through them.

"WOAH!"

he looks into my eyes.

Deidara laughs, "be cautious tobi. remember if she wants to she can cast her genjutsu in less than a second."

He quickly backs off, "eh, please don't do that again. last time you did that i was in the hospital for a week! your genjutsu is even worse than itatchis!"

"Don't worry. I'm only using the analysis part of my tiyatsugan."

"really?! what number am i thinking of?"

"triangle."

"wow... it feels like I'm being violated."

"your name is *****, your chakra nature is fire, you are ** years old, and you are affiliated with the akatsuki. you are not currently on a mission, and you are in healthy condition."

"woah! you can tell that just by looking at me?!"

"Yup."

He looks at my eyes again, "that's so cool. I've never seen the tiyatsugan anywhere else! how'd you get it?"

I stand up and turn to leave, "that's a little more personal. I'm gonna head off to bed. you guys know where the guest rooms are."

I walk off to my room.


	4. Daughter of Kakashi!

I walk in the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror.

I have spiky gray hair that i keep short so i can pass for a guy. And i wear a black face mask like my father.

Yeah, that's right. My father is Kakashi Hatake. The copy ninja.

This is one of my big secrets. Nobody knows about that. I never even told Orochimauru. He just thought he was my idol.

That couldnt be farther from the truth.

I lived with my father in the leaf village for the first five years of my life. But at the time i was training at the academy and skipping from teacher to teacher. He was also big in the ambu black ops then as well. He was always out and never home.

I've been alone since i was a child.

The first year that i have no memory of, i was raised by the third hokage. when i was two i was trained by different black ops. When i was three i became a genin through the academy. Age four i was trained by my first master and became a chunin and a jounin. Age five i was trained as a black op. That's when i was taken in by danzo and became a top rate black op. With my partner of coarse. He was my best friend but we both knew that day that we'd probably never see each other again. we were both just broken souls. and when i had found my purpose that day he told me he hated me. we both knew that those were our last wrds wed speak to eachother. our last memories. i chose to tell him i love him. he chose to say that he hates me.

But thats not important right now.

I wear thick, green goggles when I'm not using my taiyatsugan to hide my eyes. They are practically a dead giveaway that I'm a hatake.

They also serve as prescription lenses. Because I'm legally blind. these goggles were something that orochimauru experimented on. They're specially suited to my eyes.

He examened my eyes and figured how to use the eyes of others to manipulate the light and not only renew my vision to normal, but to magnify it exponentially.

But my taiyatsugan magnifies my vision infinitely.

I also have black scars over each of my eyes.

But ill tell you about that later.

I always wear my akatsuki cloak because it hides my chest. Anything else and it would be obvious I'm a girl. Underneath it i wear my old ambu outfit. Hiding shuriken and kunai knives.

I make sure the door's locked and slip off my akatsuki cloak and pull up my right sleeve and pull down my collar.

Just looking at my skin you can see how many experiments orochimauru put me through.

But its not just his experimenting. I'm just as interested in human experimentation as he is. But there is a huge difference between me and him when it comes to our sick twisted thoughts.

He expiraments on others. I expirament on my self.

In fact, I did as much damage to myself as he did.

I remember when he first found me. I was out on a mission as an ambu black op when i ran into him.

He said that he was like me. He asked me if i wanted to be his test subject.

I asked him, why me?

That's when he told me that he loved me. that he loved all my potential. that he would love to improve me. he'd love to see how much of my ability he could unlock. he'd love to see all of my rage and hatred.

But all i heard was...

i love you.

from then on i was not only orochimaurus apprentice, but his main test subject.

He was always interested in my eyes though. By then, i had already acquired my taiyatsugan. He would always ask to look at them. he wanted to develop them farther. that's when i drew the line.

But i was having problem with my vision. Everything was blurry and i could barely read. that's when he told me about the goggles idea. But he said he had to examine my eyes.

I foolishly complied.

On the day of the examination he put me to sleep. When i woke up, days later, all i saw was colors.

He had dissected my taiyatsugan. When i tried to turn it on, the effects were reversed.

I had cast my own genjutsu on myself. And i was tortured for a month in the real world. being years in my mind.

When i was finally released from the jutsu i was on an examination table. My head felt horrible.

I remember looking up and seeing orohimauru. That smile wide on his face. He had been doing something with my brain.

He told me that he was worried, so he had tried to cancel the jutsu by going into my head. But i completely saw through his lie. He had looked into my memories.

He was looking for the taiyatsugan, but he found something much greater.

He found out about the storm inside of me. And he wanted it for himself. throughout my time with him, he experimented on much more, but he never touched my taiyatsugan, nor did he do anything with the storm.

then he asked me for my body for the reanimation jutsu.

When i told him no, he was chaotic. He even tried to kill me. But then i used my genjutsu on him. All he lasted was a day. Then i let him go.

Thats when he quit the akatsuki. and pledged vengance against me.

But i am not nor will i ever be afraid of him.

I still see him as an old master whom i have surpassed. That is all he is to me. I can never erase my past nor can i undo all the things hes done to me.

I put my hand over the curse mark on my neck. That's the last bond i have to him.

My hand slides down to the seal on my shoulder.

That seal was done by the three sanin. They had all gathered together to cast the seal.

Otherwise, i would have destroyed the world.

Orochimauru eventually wished to break the seal, but he could not complete it with out the help of jiraya and tsunade.

I pull my sleeve back down and slip back on my akatsuki cloak. i leave the bathroom and climb into my bed.

He caused so much trouble for me. I had to fix my taiyatsugan without being able to see it. In fact it was near impossible. but i did it.

even though it did set me back. but not by much.

the big problem was dealing with that pain. i had to conduct surgery on my own eyes while the nerves were still connected and already super agitated.

it was like hell.

maybe even worse.

i run my fingers through my silvery hair and cover my head with a pillow. nothing like that will ever happen again.

at least i hope not.


	5. Information on the Leaf!

a scream breaks through my sheer state of dream, or rather nightmare.

my breathing is rushed and hectic. my whole body is shaking. my goggles are literally filled with salty tears. i pull up the bottoms of my lenses and let the liquid pour down my face and onto my akatsuki robe.

I grab my hair and pull hard, cursing under my breath.

"damnit."

i feel my head and eyes throbbing.

"what the hell is going on?"

i run my fingers over the two scars that cover my eyes.

somethings not right. my tiyatsugan wants to turn on without my own will.

something bad is going to happen today. i can feel it not just in my bones and instinct but also in my eye. and my eye sees everything. there's no escaping the tiyatsugan. not even a slight break in the tension.

i dont know if whats going to happen will be good or bad... but it will be something.

whatever it is, i can tell its going to be big.

and it definitely has something to do with me.

i hate days like this.

i hate when the focus is me.

the scream breaks through again.

what the?

i jump out of my bed and kick the door open.

i am tackled by tobi.

"maroooooo!"

"what is it tobi?"

" cant find deidara!"

"what?!"

"... maro, have you been crying?"

i quickly wipe away at my eyes.

"no! why the hell would you ask such a stupid question anyway!"

"you're eyes are really red."

"just shut up tobi!"

his face is pleading.

i blow him off. i close my eyes and pull up my goggles, "tiyatsugan!"

my eyes pop open a bright green.

i quickly scan the area for his soul's vibrations.

but i come up with nothing. then i scan the room he was in.

"did you read the note on his bed?"

"note?"

"you didn't even look in his room?!"

"heh, no. he might have gotten mad at me if i had disturbed him."

i push him off of me and leave to go grab the note on his bed. i pick it up and read.

..."he was sent out to fight the one tails.."

"ohhhh, he must have gone with sasori."

"so they are checking out that jin gourikee that i sniffed out. the kasekage huh? hes a tough one. but i did manage to engage him in battle. that was a rather fun fight. hes a strong opponent. but of coarse he didn't even manage to scratch me. although he did get close. missed by about a foot though. such a disappointment."

"so you wanted to fight him?!"

"of coarse. the only reason i live is to fight. i feed off of rage. people like him is why I'm still here. plus to top it all off, he has the one tails in him! another monster! almost like a baby me!"

"then why are you just an info broker?"

"because. as an info broker, i have no responsibility to the akatsuki as the rest of you do. i don't have to bring in a gin jourikee. so i can focus all of my power onto my own personal goal."

"and that would be..?"

"i honestly have no clue. i don't think I've ever really had one. even when i was a scientist and did self experimentation, i never really did have a motive. i just wanted to try things out. to be smarter than everyone else. i kinda wanted to know everything about everyone. i guess that may have been my goal. but i wasn't just... how do i say this.. obsessed with it. i was just simply bored i think. to tell you the truth. i never really had any goal other than to get stronger. i didn't even have a reason to. i just wanted to be the strongest. i didn't want to be the hokage, or the raikage like i was offered. i just wanted to be a ninja i guess."

"... youre wierd."

"wow thanks tobi."

"no prob."

i flip over the note to see a set of coordinates and a time.

tobi looks over my shoulder, "what does it say maro?"

"i have been give a mission."

"can i come?!"

"i don't know tobi. this is a mission for an info broker. its not really your style."

"oh, pleeeease."

"... i guess i don't see a problem with just a tag along..."

"YAY!"

i pull down my goggles and turn off m tiyatsugan.

i smile at the overly excited child like being.

the mission is to gather some research on a ginjourikee. apparently i haven't met him before, because i don't recognize the picture of the back of his head.

"they could have at least given me a better picture."

"huh?"

"nothing tobi."

i stuff the picture in my pocket and grab the note from my pocket and hold it tightly.

i feel the small piece of paper rub against my skin.

this paper was the reason for everything. the way everything turned out like it did. why i was bullied, why i was trained by orochimauru. why I'm a member of the akatsuki. why I'm an info broker.

why i left the leaf.

Who knows. maybe he didn't die that day like they said he did.

those three letters echo through my brain.

K I A

i shake my head.

not time to worry about this. not now.

"come on tobi. its time to go."

"okie doki!"

we head out.


End file.
